These Are the Days
by aleirss
Summary: Bella decide ponerle fin a su vida tratando de saltar por un acantilado, pero con lo que no contaba, era con la presencia de un misterioso chico de ojos topacio, que sin querer, podría salvarla de todas las formas posibles.
1. Do you want to jump?

**Introducción**

_Bella decide ponerle fin a su vida tratando de saltar por un acantilado, pero con lo que no contaba, era con la presencia de un misterioso chico de ojos topacio, que sin querer, podría salvarla de todas las formas posibles._

**Do you want to jump?**

Me sobraban los motivos para dar marcha atrás y asi alejarme, de lo que por lo visto, seria mi desafortunado desenlace, pero eso no quería decir que quisiese o siquiera pensase hacerlo.

Me sobraban motivos para no estar aquí, es cierto, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera motivos para quedarme. Mi vida habia cambiado, pero yo ya no quería cambiar más junto con ella.

Mire como al final del enorme acantilado, las grandes olas se rompían contra las filosas rocas y trague en seco, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.  
><em><br>Asi es como voy a terminar yo_, pense con angustia, _siendo destrozada por las rocas, o luchando resistir a las grandes olas._

El aire tenía un ligero sabor a sal, al igual que mis sonrojadas y calidas mejillas bañadas por miles de mis lágrimas.

Tal vez lo que haria no seria lo mas listo, pero era lo menos doloroso.

Me despoje torpemente de los zapatos y deje que mis calcetines se humedecieran con las filosas rocas del borde.

Camine dos pasos mas, sintiendo como las puntas de mis dedos comenzaban a quedarse sin piso que pisar y me detuve, tratando de recaudar valor suficiente entre lo mas profundo de mi ser.

_Puedes hacerlo, solo tendrás que saltar_, me alenté patéticamente entre mis pensamientos y cerré los ojos, sintiendo la brisa del viento revolver por ultima vez mis cabellos.

-¿No crees que acaso estas siendo un poco dramática?-susurro una voz masculina a mis espaladas, logrando que me girase sorprendida y me topara con la nada.

A menos que los árboles hablasen, sabia que no habia nadie ahí que pudiese haber dicho aquello, o bueno, eso pensaba.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, negándome a mi misma que aquel aterciopelado susurro hubiese sido nada más que mi imaginación.

-Una persona a la que no le gustaría ver un suicidio- contesto de nuevo esa voz, logrando que alzara a la vista y viera a un chico sentado en una de las gruesas ramas de los frondosos árboles que estaban alrededor-a puesto a que lo harás por un problema estupido, el suicidio camino mas fácil para salir de ellos.

Pestañee entre lágrimas y trate de que mi voz no sonara tan ahogada esta vez.

-Eso no te incumbe a ti, además, nadie dijo que me quisiera suicidar- proteste avergonzada, aunque supiese que aquello no fuese verdad.

_No era en un suicidio en lo que estaba pensando, solo quería que la madre naturaleza jugara con mi vida por un rato_, pense con sarcasmo, regañándome a mi misma por querer negra lo obvio.

El chico, en un hábil movimiento, salto de la rama y cayo al suelo sin tambalearse siquiera un poco.

-Creme, si lo que querías era descansar en paz, saltando no ibas a conseguir eso. Tus problemas no terminaran porque tu vida haya acabado, estos se quedaran esperándote, o te perseguirán durante tu vida en el otro lado...-guardo silencio mientras yo asimilaba lentamente cada una de sus palabras y mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. El chico hablaba justamente como un psicópata, pero uno muy sabio.

-¿Tu como lo sabes?- le rete asustada...o fascinada.

El sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco a mi, revelando ante mis débiles ojos su níveo y perfecto rostro, del cual, resaltaban dos grandes ojos color topacio.

-No es necesario ser un genio para saber eso y además... podría decirse que tengo experiencia con esos temas...

Mi cabeza pareció perder el control de mis pensamientos cuando mis ojos comenzaron a analizar mas a fondo al escalofriante pero apuesto chico frente a mi.

No cabía duda que habia saltado del acantilado y ahora estaba con uno de los mas hermosos seres que alguna vez pudiera haber existido en la otra vida.

Su cabello rebelde broncíneo, se movía con el viento logrando que se despeinase un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Debajo de sus dos grandes ojos, habia dos pequeñas ojeras que le daban un toque escalofriante a su perfecto rostro. Era alto, fácilmente 15 cm. mas que yo y superaba el traslucido color de mi piel.

Mordí mi labio y parpadee mas de una vez tratando de ver si esto en verdad no era mas que una ilusión, y después de comprobarlo lo suficiente, recaí en que debía de parecer una estupida delante de él.

-Edward Cullen- me susurro cuando le pareció que habia vuelto a la normalidad.

-Disculpa- susurre aun un poco ida y sin entender.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿cual es tu nombre?- agrego con un tono juguetón.

-Edward, si…Isabella...Isabella Swan- susurre torpemente mientras mis mejillas adquirían un color escarlata.

Él sonrió y se acerco un poco más al borde del acantilado, mirando hacia abajo durante unos segundos para después, girar su rostro hacia mi con una impresionante sonrisa ladina pegada en el.

-¿Saltamos?- pregunto con picardía.

.

**Espero que les guste y me hagan saber si les gusta… o si no… es una loca idea que me surgió después de ver crepúsculo y titanic…:3**

**Se despide…**

**Gabiie***


	2. What I did to deserve this?

_**What I did to deserve this?**_

Estacione la vieja camioneta en el atestado estacionamiento del instituto. Mis ojos batallaban al tratar de mantenerse abiertos y sabia que habia dos grandes y oscuras ojeras debajo de ellos.

La noche habia sido muy corta y no habia podido dormir lo suficiente por el estúpido proyecto de biología, ya que mi compañero tenia cosas importantes que hacer durante el fin de semana, y no habia tenido tiempo suficiente para ayudarme, y como siempre, termine haciéndolo por mi cuenta.

A decir verdad, el fin de semana habia sido un infierno para mi, y me alegraba de haber salido de él, aunque eso significase pasar largos días en el aburrido y pequeño instituto de Forks.

-Ahí estas tu, ya era hora de que llegaras, ¿a que no adivinas que hice durante el fin de semana? Bueno, pues agarrate porque estas viendo a la próxima señora Newton, me encontré a Mike en la Push y pase todo el rato con él, fue algo súper ma-gi-co- el parloteo de Jessica comenzó a darme migraña, y solo pude aparentar que la estaba escuchando mientras trataba de no caer en el asfalto…

Hasta que los vi a _ellos_.

Nunca habia sido una persona sociable, lo admito, pero sabia que ellos no habían estado aquí con anterioridad, bueno, era casi imposible no haberse dado cuenta de su existencia con anterioridad, pero solamente pude confirmar eso, cuando lo mire a él, detrás del pequeño grupo de personas que dejaba un imagen distinta a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

El pequeño grupo de personas, no solamente habia llamado mi atención, si no que también la de muchas personas alrededor. Y no era para menos.

Las apariencias de esos "_chicos_" resaltaban entre las de los demás ordinarios alumnos, inclusive, hasta los mas guapos se verían feos a sus lados. Y más a lado de él.

Su cabeza llena de cabellos broncíneos se giro en un rápido movimiento, y desde lo lejos, su mirada capturo la mía por algunos largos segundos, y antes de girarse por completo, aquella picara sonrisa ladina se poso en ese perfecto rostro, solo para mi.

Eso habia sido un sueño hecho realidad, solo que a su vez, este atraía una temible y vergonzosa pesadilla.

Y ahí estabas yo, rodeada por una multitud de chicos que ni en mi vida había hablado o siquiera visto, pero bueno, sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba ahí por mí, y eso me reconfortaba y a la vez, desalentaba.

-Son los Cullen- dijo en voz alta Jessica por enésima vez, tratando que todos alrededor escuchasen. Su cara tenía una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja sacando a relucir cada uno de sus dientes. Era obvio que le gustaba demasiado la atención que estaba recibiendo.

_Bueno, al menos alguien lo disfruta_, pensé mirando con deseen mi almuerzo, que antes de que llegase toda la multitud me habia parecido demasiado apetitoso.

-Son hijos adoptivos del nuevo cirujano del pueblo, el señor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen, me he enterado que vienen desde Alaska- una ola de murmullos se forma en el breve silencio que Jessica tomo- los mayores son Emmett y Alice Cullen, y de ahí sigue Edward, el de pelo cobrizo- se escucharon algunas risitas tontas de las chicas entre la multitud.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que él resaltaba un poco entre sus hermanos, y yo no sabia como sentirme al respecto por ello.

-¿Y que sabes de los rubios?- grito alguien de entre la multitud.

-Son hijos del mejor amigo y casi hermano de Carlisle, pero este no ha venido ni su esposa, solo los hijos, y ¿a que no adivinan el por qué?- pregunto Jessica, tratando de hacer el momento emocionante, pero yo, al igual que muchos mas, sabíamos la respuesta- Rosalie y Jasper Hale mantienen una relación amorosa con los mayores de los Cullen- otra ola de murmullos se genero.

Suspire llena de frustración al igual que Ángela a mi lado. Las dos habías escuchado la misma historia toda la mañana, ya que Jessica parecía querer que nos la aprendiésemos de memoria, mas sin embargo, nunca nos dejaría a nosotros relatarla. Ese era su trabajo.

-¿Y si nos adelantamos a Biología?- sugirió mi amiga al ver que Jessica volvía a comenzar a relatar la historia al pequeño grupo de personas que iba llegando.

-Me parece perfecto- susurre sonriéndole a lo cual, ella me correspondió.

Ángela y yo éramos más parecidas respecto a nuestras actitudes, pero en lo físico, eras casi como agua y aceite.

Es decir, ella era muy alta, y yo mantenía una estatura de 1, 60. Sus ojos eran azules mientras que los míos de un ordinario color chocolate. Su cabello era lacio y de un color negro azabache brillante, a diferencia de mí que solo era de un color café con tonos rojizos y pequeñas ondulaciones.

Nuestra conversación por el pasillo se trato sobre los posibles ejercicios que el señor Barnnet nos pondría y también sobre nuestros compañeros.

-¿Y que dijo él?- pregunto Ángela antes de llegar al salón, cuando le relataba mi desastroso proyecto con Mike, quien por desgracia, era mi compañero.

-Dijo que podríamos trabar con el durante el fin de semana, pero él muy listo viajo a la Push para promocionar el nuevo material de surft de la tienda de sus padres y yo tuve que hacerlo por mi cuenta ayer. Es claro que no lo incluiré y le contare al profesor sobre lo sucedido.

Ángela río mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Pobre Bella, siempre lidiando con el tonto y desastroso Mike, enserio, ¿Por qué no simplemente cambias a tu compañero y ya?- pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

-Porque no hay otra persona en el salón a la que pueda pedírselo- susurre mientras me sonrojaba- nunca he sido muy sociable y tu lo sabes… asi que, al principio nunca tuve ninguna queja que Mike fuera mi compañero, pero ahora, creo que es urgente cambiar de compañero.

Angela asintió con su cabeza lentamente mientras sonreía.

-Ben es un buen chico, y me ayuda en todo lo que puede- susurro mientas miraba hacia el frente- nunca he tenido un problema con él… y te lo juro, no es que lo prefiera a él que a ti, pero no me gustaría mucho la idea de cambiar de compañero porque…

-Te gusta- susurre mientras ella se sonrojaba- ya me lo habías dicho, asi que no tienes que poner esa cara- bromee mientras parábamos frente al salón.

-Pero eso no significa que me lo tengas que recordar…es vergonzoso- susurro con la cara roja.

Sonreí mientras la miraba.

-Prometo no volverlo a ser- susurre mientras entrábamos.

Ella, relajo su expresión y asintió hacia mi antes de irse a sentar a su mesa, donde, por supuesto, se encontraba Ben, esperándola ansiosamente.

Sabía que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, y eso, por momentos, me entristecía, ya que sabía, que Angela no pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo y me dejaría caer en las garras de Jessica.

_Vamos Bella_, deja de ser dramática, te estas pareciendo a tu madre…, me regañe a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento, pero algo llamo mi atención antes de llegar a él.

El lugar donde usualmente se sienta mi molesto compañero, estaba ocupado por otro chico. Y no solamente era un chico, era _él._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando mire a Edward Cullen sentado en mi mesa. Su vista estaba fija en la ventana y tenia una expresión pensativa.

_Se acordara de mi,_ pense mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar el vergonzoso accidente del sábado. Aun no podía creer lo que habia estado a punto de hacer y le agradecía a ese chico infinitamente que me hubiese detenido antes de haberlo hecho. Pero, me hubiese gustado que el lo hubiese olvidado.

-Hey, tu- susurro su voz, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿No sigues pensando en suicidarte? ¿O si?- pregunto con una expresión de burla.

Mire a mis alrededores, asegurándome que nadie hubiese escuchado lo que él habia dicho, y después lo mire con mala cara.

-Fue un error… un grave error- dije con la cara roja- creí haberte dicho que eso no volvería a pasar y que trataras de olvidarlo- le recordé molesta.

El rió mientras asentía. Habia olvidado lo lindo que era su sonrisa.

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de preocuparme el hecho si lo has intentado otra vez- me sonroje un poco mas y mire el asiento vació que estaba a su lado-¿piensas sentarte o qué?- pregunto después de unos segundos.

-A decir verdad, esta es mi mesa- susurre mientras me sentaba con un torpe movimiento.

-¿A tu compañero le molestara que le quite su puesto?- sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago cuando el pregunto eso, y un gran nudo se formo un mi garganta, impidiéndome contestar.

-N-o, no lo se- mentí cuando logre hablar mientras jugueteaba con mis manos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya veremos cual es su reacción cuando me vea aquí, porque no tengo ninguna intención de moverme- susurro con un tono juguetón

Reí nerviosamente ante su comentario mientras lo observaba de reojo.

Desde que lo vi, no pude olvidar por completo su rostro, y ahora, al verlo otra vez, y mas cerca, el grabar su rostro en mi mente era algo inevitable.

Podría jurar que tenia algo diferente desde el sábado, pero bueno, esa vez no habia logrado observarlo como lo hacia en este momento, asi que decidí ignorar ese detalle, pero la imagen de aquella vez venia a mi una y otra vez y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- susurro con un tono un poco tenso y forzado.

Lo mire entre asustada y avergonzada.

Tal vez le habia molestado el hecho de lo que estuviese mirando mas de lo necesario.

-Dime- susurre tímidamente.

-Por favor, no pases más tiempo del necesario conmigo- sus ojos capturaron los míos por unos segundos- solo hazlo cuando sea necesario.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y sentí como mis manos comenzaban a ponerse sudorosas.

_¿Qué habia hecho para merecer esto?_

_._

**_Hi hi..._**

**_tarde un poquitoo... pero bueno... me alegra que les haya gustadoo...:3... dejen su review con sus comentarios... estoii abierta para sugerencias_**


End file.
